Princesa de Shimon
by angelacorus
Summary: El padre Enma , la madre Haru , el resultado, pues yo ¡Sorahime Kozato chan! y tendré a todos los lindos mafiosos inclinados ante mí desu (haciendo su pose) OC x all
1. Chapter 1

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

_**Pov pensamientos**_

**Pov normal**

_Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver lo que estaba delante de mí, solo me sentía ligera y una extraña sensación de que me dirigía hacia adelante, pude ver unas pequeñas luces y en cada una algunos sucesos que viví hacia algún tiempo, algunos momentos felices como también amargos, me dolía, claro que me dolía el tratar de recordar, por lo que decidí no hacerlo._

_Lo siguiente que vi, en un ambiente muy brilloso, fue a dos personas sonriéndome muy dulcemente , una mujer joven con el cabello corto, que a pesar que le veía cansada, era muy hermosa ¿acaso esa no era?, y a su lado ,un hombre que me parecía tan conocido, esos ojos rojos y ese cabello rojo, era una versión más adulta de ….._

Mira Enma, ¿acaso no es hermosa? –le preguntó la mujer con lágrimas de felicidad a su esposo.

Claro que sí , es la niña más hermosa que he viste a parte de ti. Pero ¿cómo la llamaremos? –Le respondió el joven aun mirando con un gran brillo a la bebé en sus brazos

Bueno lo que decidimos fue que si era niño, yo la nombraba, pero si era niña ,tu tenías el privilegio de hacerlo ¿o es que acaso ya te olvidaste? Anata

C Claro que no, es que aún estoy en shock ….. Aun no puedo creer que sea padre, es lo mejor que me pasó _aunque me da un poco de miedo ya que_ _por mí_ _ella estará en la mafia. _BBueno lo que estuve pensando era en algunos nombres, pero el que más me gusto fue Sorahime ¿qué te parece? –Preguntó el pelirrojo aun mirando con mucha ternura a su niña y esposa

¿Sorahime? Me encanta , pero de ¿dónde sacaste ese nombre? entiendo hime por ser tu hija, pero ¿Sora?

Bueno , es una larga historia, solo me recordé de una antigua amiga , _no sé si ella me consideró como uno pero_ para mí fue una gran ayuda en mi niñez, le debo mucho . _Me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo más por ella, entonces tal vez no hubiera terminado asi su vida.- _le respondió el pelirrojo a su esposa un poco pensativo. Luego se concentró de nuevo en la bebé, quien movía sus manitas pequeñas y regordetas, mirándolo directamente a él sonriendo, eso fue el ataque de ternura que lo dejó en _**KNOCK OUT**_ .

_Un ser tan puro como ella, no puede estar manchado por nada, por lo que ahora debo de ser más fuerte para proteger a mi familia. A mi dulce niña nada le pasará y tendrá todo lo que siempre desea ya que será la principessa de la familia Shimon_

Oh ¡ Hahi no puedo esperar para verla en su vestido de novia-Anunció la mujer emocionada , sacando de su modo pensativo a su esposo

¿QQué?! ¡Pues esperaras por siempre!, ya que mi nena, no va a ser llevada por ningún horrible niño, y si alguno se le ocurre hacerlo, primero tendrá que MATARME para lograr llevarse a mi principessa. –Proclamó el jefe Shimon en su estado hiper máximo

_**Mientras Enma y su esposa estaban hablando esto era lo que pasaba en la mente de Sorahime**_

_No puede ser, es que acaso yo…yo…yo soy la hija de Enma Kozato y aquella chica era…claro es ella, nada más ni nada menos que mi personaje favorito femenino Haru Miura , así que ambos terminaron juntos, por lo que yo …..(¡kyaaaaa!) ;pero por lo que recuerdo yo había muerto significa que ¿he renacido?, pero no recuerdo ninguna condición ,supuestamente por lo que leí ,si uno muere y renace en su serie favorito, lo mandan con alguna misión ¿no?_

_Pero entonces ,eso significa que soy libre de hacer lo que deseo en este mundo_

…

O-O

O.O

OuO

(Fue aquí cuando noqueo a Enma completamente, con su sonrisa de bebé)


	2. Chapter 2

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

_**Pov pensamientos**_

**Pov normal**

…..

-.-u

Bueno de lo que estoy segura es que , se me será muy difícil tener novio , porque por lo que veo, tengo a un papá muy celoso, quien se podría imaginar que el lindo y tímido jefe Shimon –Enma Kozata, alias Otosan, era muy sobreprotector, tal vez sea por ser su única hija quién sabe, aun recuerdo lo que pasó al primer día, al principio pensé que era como cualquiera otosan, pero …

FLASH BACK

Oh ¡ Hahi no puedo esperar para verla en su vestido de novia-Anunció la mujer emocionada , sacando de su modo pensativo a su esposo

¿QQué?! ¡Pues esperaras por siempre!, ya que mi nena, no va a ser llevada por ningún horrible niño, y si alguno se le ocurre hacerlo, primero tendrá que MATARME para lograr llevarse a mi principessa. –Proclamó el jefe Shimon en su estado hiper máximo

¡Hahi!

Justo cuando su esposa le iba a reclamar porque estaba en contra del futuro amor de su pequeña fue interrumpida por la aparición de todos los guardianes de Enma, quienes entraban uno por uno liderados por Adheleid junto a Reborn, quien ya era todo un sexy adolescente.

Enma todos estamos acá para presenciar a la nueva Shimon, incluso Reborn san se encuentra presente, por lo que como jefe deberías de comportarte – A pesar de haber crecido tanto física como psicológicamente Adheleid aún seguía siendo la misma guardiana y amiga, que cuido de la familia desde el inicio,a la cual todos respetaban, pero se sorprendió que a pesar de haberle corregido ,Enma no se inmutó, siguió tranquilo en cada oración. Esto a Reborn le pareció muy interesante, el jefe Shimon nunca se había puesto nervioso ante otra persona al asumir su cargo como jefe, pero a la única persona con la que a veces el podía sentirse otra vez un niño sin ningún rasgo de jefe era con Adheleid, claro sin contar con su esposa, quien en su habitación lo tenía bien sujeto de la corbata, en pocas palabras amaestrado, con "**técnicas milenarias"** que solo una esposa puede hacer.

Te he oído Adheleid y entiendo tus razones, pero….¡Se trata de mi pequeña , no dejaré que algún idiota la lastime, y créeme que no lo permitiré ! -Anunció el jefe Shimon en su modo hiper, sí que era un padre muy sobreprotector

Oh vamos Enma todos sabemos que cuando llegue a la etapa de la adolescencia, todos los niños la miraran y alguno por ahí te la robara,jajaja –Anunció un cierto rubio con gafas a quien le parecía muy gracioso esta faceta de Enma y no pasará la oportunidad de hacerlo enojar a pesar de que sea su jefe, oportunidades como esta ya no se presentan como cuando era solo un niño.

Ante estas palabras Enma entregó con mucho cuidado a su pequeña a su esposa, le dio un pequeño beso en sus mejillas regordetas, aun sonriendo y se volteó e inmediatamente le dio una mirada al rubio con gafas quien se quedó callado al instante, estaba en su modo jefe .

Yo sé que en esa etapa ella querrá a alguien eso es algo natural, pero para que se realice ,aquel niño que se le acerque tendrá que matarme instantáneamente o yo lo mataré así de simple-Ante estas palabras a todos se le cayó un gota y pensaron _en cualquier caso alguien muere ,pobre el chico del cual se enamore, no tendrá una larga vida jeje_

Jaja Enma Kun, ser padre te ha puesto muy sobreprotector, mi querido amigo-Anuncio un cierto joven quien era el cielo para varios.

¿TTsuna kun? ¿Tú también has venido? - Le preguntó nuestro pelirrojo

Tsuna san –también dijo la madona shimon

Pues claro que sí , como me iba a perder el nacimiento de mi futura ahijada, digo no te habrás olvidado ¿no? Yo mismo te lo he pedido desde que supimos que también serías padre

Eh , um no claro que no jeje , gracias por haber venido estoy seguro que mi Sorahime está muy feliz de verlos , disculpa mi reacción, espero no haberte ofendido

No te preocupes, como me podría enojar con mi mejor amigo y padre de mi ahijada y futura hija en ley –Le respondió el jefe vongola con una sonrisa en su rostro

….

Hahi Tsuna san eso están lindo desu –Reacción la madona Shimon muy emocionada porque ahora su hija sería parte de ambas familias, mientras Enma aun seguía mudo

…..

Jajajaja que gracioso Tsuna kun-aun un poco alterado respondió el jefe Shimon

Jajaja no estoy bromeando Enma kun

…..

Eh…?


	3. Chapter 3

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

_**Pov pensamientos **_

_**POV también son pensamientos de la bebé Sorahime **_

**Pov normal**

_Hoy es mi segundo día de nacida, vaya que ayer si fue algo ….¿extremo? como diría Ryohei, pero bueno se podría decir que todo quedo bien, pero muy inconcluso ,por lo que el tema aún está en debate, después de que escuché esas palabras del vongola décimo…..¡ay! aun siento que estoy en shock con lo que dijo y creo que a mi padre no le gustó mucho la idea, porque cada vez que me distraigo pone una cara seria (si… ser una bebé te distrae mucho, eso es raro ,pero bueno, debe de ser por mi pequeño cuerpo), pero cuando lo veo vuelve a sonreír, pude notarlo por el reflejo de la ventana de la limosina…estoy viajando en una limosina… aunque solo fueron ¿cuánto? 5 minutos, ya que la clínica que por cierto llevaba el nombre de Shimon , estaba a poca distancia de la casa….._

…_perdón…_

…_.¡¿MANSIÓN?!..._

_No sé porque me sorprendió, son de la mafia, pero aun así no creí que vería eso en mi vida, otra vez perdón , mi antigua vida._

_Al llegar a la "mansión" alias "mi casa", mi otosan me llevó en sus brazos hacia dentro, seguidos por mi madre quien increíblemente se le veía radiante…..ha estado así desde ayer…..en cada momento….se le ve muy orgullosa…tengo un mal presentimiento. _-.- u

Vamos Enma , apúrate que quiero ver sur reacción en su cuarto y probarle todo los vestidos que le hice- Le exigió la madona Shimon a su esposo

Haru , ya vamos a llegar, ten paciencia, los vestidos no se esfumaran ,_maldición no recuerdo que este pasillo sea tan largo , mi Sorahime ,te va a encantar tu cuarto tiene de todo, tu mamá y yo lo hicimos con nuestras propias manos._

_Al llegar a mi cuarto casi me quedo ciega, estaba tan colorido ,de puro rosado, no es que me queje, en cambio me encanta el rosado, pero ya lo habían exagerado ,había imágenes de animalitos, peluches por doquier, vaya ,no pude evitar dar un de mis más grandes sonrisas, en mi vida pasada no tuve casi nada de esto, por varios motivos, pero pude ver en cada mirada que mi otosan Enma y mi okasan Haru me daban, un gran cariño y estoy agradecida por ello, como dicen la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? _

…

_Por favor que alguien les diga que si deben de aceptar ayuda, y que lo deberían de hacer, pues es que al llegar a mi cuarto decidieron tomarme varias fotografías en cada esquina del cuarto y lo hicieron ellos mismos con el control de gravedad de mi otosan (O-O ….. *u* ) luego pasaron a darme de comer…..eso deseo olvidar….es algo muy vergonzoso TwT así que sigamos con lo demás. Ellos hicieron lo que los padres harían. Pase recorriendo la mansión por varias horas ,fue increíble, pero después me dio mucho sueño y me quedé dormida. Al despertar al día siguiente estaba llena de energía, y me decidí que era tiempo de poner mi plan en marcha, que era hacer un plan a futuro jeje, como no tengo alguna misión en este mundo significa que puedo hacer lo que yo desea….kyaaaaaaaaa. hay tantas cosas ,como terminar de encontrarme con toda la generación décima, y conocer a sus descendientes, tan lindos desu…¿eh? Por un instante creía que había dicho la frase de mi okasan jaja…..pero debió de haber sido mi imaginación, aunque sería algo lindo ¿no? Bueno en que iba… así ,sacando conclusiones, mi padre Enma, mi madre Haru el resultado, pues yo Sorahime Kozato chan y tendré a todos los lindos mafiosos inclinados ante mí, con mi dulzura, la cual tengo que llevar al nivel más avanzado, todos caerán "especialmente tu Yamamoto", jeje muahaha….._

Hola pequeña principessa de la familia Shimon, estoy tan contento de haber podido verte, eres tan adorable- Fueron las palabras que sacaron del modo cool a Sorahime

_¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?-fue el pensamiento de Sora_

Desde mi época , se ha peleado al lado de vongola, cada uno de mis descendientes ha escrito su propio destino en la vida, pero estoy seguro que ninguno como tú – Fueron las palabras de un pelirrojo con ojos tan intensos como el décimo jefe Shimon

_No puede se,r acaso tú no eres .. Cozart shimon , el primer jefe shimon, soy una gran fan tuya, oh si tan solo pudieras escucharme(recuerden que ella solo puede dar simples gemidos de bebé) te diría que…. que …..me enorgullece ser tu descendiente ,pero que por favor ,espero que no me haigas hecho heredar la torpeza de juventud de mi otosan._

Jaja tan linda, es como si me quisieras decir algo, solo espero que crezcas y te hagas fuerte junto a tu familia, hoy solo vine a verte,ya que quería ver a mi adorable nieta pero, la próxima vez será para decirte lo que deberás hacer en esta vida tú y toda la generación undécima, por favor **solo sé una****niña dulce y amable** nos veremos pronto principessa de Shimon- Fueron las últimas palabras del Primer jefe Shimon antes de desaparecer en unas llamas rojas

…

…. Dijo que era linda…*u*

No te preocupes Cozart Shimon seré fiel a tus palabras , creceré junto a mi familia y los querré mucho, **seré dulce, amable y ****tendré a todos los lindos mafiosos inclinados ante mí** no te decepcionaré

;3

**Continuará**

_**Siguiente episodio :**_

***Cumpleaños número 1**

***¿Mi prometido vs mi otosan? desu **


	4. Chapter 4

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

_**Pov pensamientos **_

_**POV también son pensamientos de la bebé Sorahime **_

**Pov normal**

_Han pasado casi un año desde que nac,í no pude conocer mucho a los demás guardianes del tío Tsuna, pero pude encontrarme con algunos, aunque no con sus hijos, solo conocí a los hijos de la mi familia shimon; al ser una bebé dependía de mi madre, por lo que no conocí mucho, casi siempre paraba en mi casa, y en un parque, cuando mi otosan iba a trabajar, mi okasan se quedaba en la mansión conmigo, pero por lo que se, ahora podré conocerlos, pues verán, voy a cumplir un año hoy mismo, Enma y Haru han estado preparando esto desde hace semanas , por lo que entendí han invitado a casi todas las famiglias aliadas, ….ahhhhhhh no puedo esperar para verlos y tratar de caminar hacia ellos .aunque la sorpresa se la daré a mi otosan , he estado practicando, me muero para ver su expresión jeje de seguro que le da un ataque, pero bueno, ahorita mismo mi okasan Haru está poniéndome un vestido de princesa…..y una tiara…..*suspiro*….bueno no es que me queje, pero es el número 10 que me prueba, ella y otosan no creen que alguno sea el adecuado…_

Ya todos los invitados están acá Haru ,Enma , ya deben de bajar junto a Sorahime- Anunció Adheleid a un madre muy emocionada y un padre nervioso, ya que presentará a su única hija ante varios de sus amigos *si estaba así como sería cuando tenga que presentarla en sus quince años, como una mujer jeje, ya veremos*

Estamos llendo Adhelei san , Sorahime chan ya está desu

_Fue increíble la cantidad de personas que estaban, mi otosan empezó a presentarme a toda la familia, y al acunarme, mi okasan , decidí que era la hora de darle a él la sorpresa, trate de bajar, de mi okasan, se sorprendió pero poco a poco fui bajando hasta llegar a tocar con mis piecitos el suelo, mi madre siempre me agarraba ,pero era la hora de abrir mis alas, así que me solté ..todos estaban en silencio, al instante mi otosan quiso cogerme pero se quedó tieso cuando vio que avanzaba hacia él, no sé cuando empezó a llorar, pero me di cuenta de eso cuando lo cogí de su pierna y alcé mi cabeza ,bueno es un otosan muy sentimental, me dije a mi misma._

_Después de habernos presentado ante todos , no pude dejar de dar agradables sonrisas, pero en mi interior estaba qgritando kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ese es Gokudera kun , tan Tsundere , Mukuro?...Hibari san, Ryohei, Lambo, Crome chan desu, miraba a todos los lados pero no lo pude ver hasta que en el fondo iba acercándose un pelinegro, ese…era, si ese era, YAMAMOTO DESU kyaaaaaaaaaaa, te amó no importa si eres super viejo para mí ,el amor de una fangirl nunca muere, intente acercarme a pasos hacia ellos, claro siempre con mi otosan atrás de mi´, cuando me acerqué me di cuenta que ha su atrás estaban unos pequeños, que eran la misma imagen de sus padres pero en miniatura, no me importaba que no me podía parar tan firmementen quería ir hacia ellos,…cuando_

Hime chan…no te esfuerces demasiado , aun estoy en shok pero me alegra tanto esta sorpresa- Anunció un pelirrojo cargándome de nuevo y poniendo sus mejillas en la mía

_En serio, yo también te quiero otosan, pero por favor, tengo que saciar mis deseos de fangirl, -fue el pensamiento de Sorahime_

Deseo ver a mi ahijada dónde estás? Vamos Enma ¿Por qué la escondes?, -Exclamó el décimo vongola, cogiendo inmediatamente a Sorahime de los brazos de Enma, presionando sus mejillas en ella

De que hablas Tsuna kun, no ves que estoy trayendo a mi sora hacia acá, es que no quiero que se asuste ante tantas personas- Respondió el jefe shimon , proposición que estaba muy fuera a la realidad porque sorahime se la pasaba más que bien

Oh tan adorable ah.. es verdad es hora de que te presente a la undécima generación mi linda ahijada, *entre susurros* mi linda hija en ley- lo cual Sora escucho perfectamente y cierto pelirrojo también ,por lo cual se acercó a tratar de tomar a su nena otra vez

JAJAJA TSUNA KUN ERES DEMASIADO BROMISTA aún sigues con eso,- Añadió el jefe shimon intentando retirar a su hija,, acto que no funcionó.

Jaja Enma gracias por habernos invitado, a nosotros y a nuestros hijos,-Habló un pelinegro, al cual no dejé de mandar sonrisas para que caiga ante mi dulzura

Me alegra de que haigan venido Takeshi kun, todos

Hahi amigos gracias por estar acá, -Promunció la madona mirando a sus amigos y a sus pequeños esperando para que sean anunciados por ellos

Sorahime chan te quiero presentar a Ieyatsu James Sawada, mi hijo, y esta es mi esposa Valerya De La Robia. Este es Naoki Yamamoto, hijo de Yamamoto Takeshi, Claudine, hija de Hibari san, Miguel, hijo mayor de Gokudera, Karin hija menor de Gokudera, Nelly, hija de Mukuro y Chrome.

_Mentira, hahi entonces se casó con otra, bueno me parece bien, me pregunto donde estará la hermana de sasagawa, en fin, pude observar que el niñito Ieyatsu me miraba mucho, se le veía en apariencia mayor que yo, creo que parece 5 años?, vaya e smucho mayor físicamente porque psicológicamente le gano, esos eran mis asuntos hasta que la bomba fue soltada, haciendo que estallara una guerra que duraría por varios años, demasiados diría yo….._

_Eh…ah….bbueno much ggu gusto, mi nombre es es IIeyatsu Sa Sawada, Sorahime chan, e eres mu muy linda, eh….. SERÍAS MI NOVIA o one Onegai_

_O . O La expresión de todos_

_O_O La expresión de mi otosan_

_OwO La expresión de mi okasan_

_O/O Mi expresión_

_E es que mi okasan y otosan dijeron que si me gustara una niña se lo dijera , y me gusta Sorahime chan, me gustaba en todas sus fotos, y quería ver a la bebé, por lo que …eh…._

…

Que sincero eres Tsu kun, pero Sorahime chan aun es una bebé ,ella no puede entenderte asi que aun no puede darte una respuesta.

Oh esta bien esperaré

Niño, tu.. en verdad eres

Hahi Eh…. vamos Enma kun …..solo ….es un niño, no es que este diciendo lo que en verdad es, Ni siquiera sabe lo que sus palabras quieren decir, ne Ieyatsu?

Eh… no…. oh yo ….sé lo que dije, cuando sea mayor me casaré con Sorahime y tendremos una gran familia

…..

Vaya que directo hijo, pero estoy seguro que tendrás que prepararte para eso si no deseas morir-L e dijo a sus hijo el décimo vongola aun viendo a Enma

…

Ante las palabras del niño, el ambiente se empezó a sentir pesado, era como si una gran aura asesina se estaba empezando a realizar en el aire, Haru agarro a su hija, y golpeo en la cabeza a Enma, hasta que este reacciono.

POR SER SOLO UN NIÑO, ESTAS A SALVO, PERO NO PUDES TENER A MI SORAHIME

¿Por qué señor?

PORQUE PRIMERO ERES MUCHO MAYOR QUE ELLA

SEGUNDO NO ERES SU TIPO

Y TERCERO, YO NO LO PERMITIRE, PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE DERROTARME SI LA QUIERES

Ante estas palabras Ieyatsu frunció las cejas, y se puso recto ante Enma, todos se dieron cuenta de que el había entendido a pesar de sus 5 años, Enma entendió que tendría a uno de los peores enemigos de la historia de Shimon quien intentaría llevarse a su tesoro más grande. Se había anunciado el inicio de la guerra.

_Pensamientos de Sorahime chan_

_EH? ….. No entiendo ¿cómo que ya tengo novio?_

_Pero yo no lo quiero solo a él ,yo también quiero a Naoki, es la misma imagen que su padre,oh vamos le estoy mandando mis miradas que desvanecerían a cualquiera, vaya creo que soy muy pequeña para esto tendré que pasar hasta cuando llegue a los catorce tal vez, pero no puedo esperar TWT_

_SALTO EN EL TIEMPO_

Ahora tengo 14 años , ya es el mejor momento para decirle, Naoki kun serás mío desu

Ah….. Hahi buen día Naoki kun

Eh., jaja buen día Hime chan ¿cómo dormiste hoy?

Eh bueno… estoy mejor, gracias por ayudarme ayer con el aseo del salón, fue muy amable de tu parte, aunque no tenías que hacerlo, digo, tu estas cinco años mayor que yo y no era necesario ayudar a una chica de instituto

Ah..no te preocupes ,me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es muy tranquilo…y se siente bien*casi inaudible*

*sonrojada* Ah..pues .. yo también me siento bien a tu lado, siempre has sido muy amable conmigo y soportado las trampas de mi otosan …gracias….eeh yyo por eso hay algo que quiero decirte*aun sonrojada*

A asi *sonrojado* se pudo el pelinegro

Si, eh… Naoki kun yo ….yo te qui…..

Himeeeeeeeee! - Anuncia un joven de la edad del pelinegro, corriendo hacia Sorahime y tomándola de su cintura, jalándola hacia él y depositando un beso en su mejilla izquierda

Hahiiii, Ieyatsu kun ! *Sonrojada* Me asustaste Ieyatsu kun , que malo*haciendo un puchero*

*Sonrojado* Tan tan linda, es increíble, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti Sorahime chan, jalándola más hacia él.

_Es increíble …..desu?... Ieyatsu fue el primer chico que se me declaró, es idéntico físicamente que Tsunayoshi Sawada, algunas otras partes también, se le parecen como el hecho de que le teme a Reborn y aunque parezca un poco débil, también es un gran jefe y amigo, es como Tsuna de joven, pero …..en lo que definitivamente no se le parece, es su forma de expresión de sus sentimientos, es demasiado espontáneo hacia mí, no se queda con nada si es en relación entre él y yo, bueno, no es que me queje, al contrario me siento feliz de que el se sienta así conmigo, pero no quiero dar tantas expectativas a lo que él quiere, digo, yo quiero tener la gran amistad de todos la undécima generación…eh? Seguro se dirán entonces por qué se estaba declarando, pues no era eso en verdad, le iba a pedir Sushi a Naoki , me da mucha pena así que me sonroje, Naoki es muy denso pero no creo que tanto como para creer que quiero algo con él .. o si?_

Asi que en que andaban ne Hime, Naoki kun, pregunto el Sawada

Eh.. nada Ieyatsu, solo caminábamos Hime Y yo

Es verdad Ieyatsu kun, ¿es que estas celoso?

Pues claro que sí, nadie tocara a mi Hime chan, ni siquiera mi amigo. Lo siento Naoki pero tengo que ser cuidadoso , tu sabes, entenderás cuando te enamores de alguien

Ah… si… jajaja será cuando me enamore de alguien Ieyatsu- Respondió Naoki con la mirada hacia abajo

Ieyatsu un, eh pues verás no es necesario que digas siempre que soy tuya, somos amigos verdad

Pues claro que somos amigos, y si si tengo que dirlo a todos para que sepan que seré yo quien te tenga al final

(suspiro) Ieyatsu…. Eres mi amigo , pero no soy tu novia, no es que no me gustes pero, tu sabes, las cosas de por medio

Eso lo sé , y esa es la razón por la que acepte ser el undécimo, así seré capaz de protegerte y ser aceptado por tu padre. Ya que tengo la aprobación de tu madre y hermano .

_No pude evitar sonrojarme , este chico a pesar de todo sigue siendo tan duce con sus palabras, …..kyaaaaaaaaaaa…recaí pero ya volví en mi…será un buen líder para toda su familia, jeje y estaré ahí para ayudarlo, lamento no corresponder sus sentimientos, es que soy mucho mayor que él psicológicamente aunque el es mayor que yo a simple vista, pero entonces porque mi corazón dio un salto …..kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

Yo ya me voy hasta mañana Ieyatsu…. Hime chan, pasa por mi casa cuando quieras te prepararé un gran cantidad de sushi jaja- Anunció Naoki aun un poco perdido

Eh…gracias Naoki kun hasta luego desu

Entonces… quieres ir a cenar Hime chan?

Lo siento pero tengo tarea para mañana y mi okasan se va a preocupar

Tu okasan, vaya no la he visto en una semana te parece bien si te acompaño a tu casa?

Claro que sí , me encantaría , pero no tienes trabajo de la Universidad?

No, ya lo hice , vamos


	5. Chapter 5

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

***ESPECIAL***

**IEYATSU JAMES**

Ne Tsu kun, en serio …..por que tengo que ponerme esta camiseta…

Bueno Hime chan , te lo ruego, ONEGAI, si no te lo pones Renacido me matara, hiiiiiiiiii(miles de imágenes se depositan en su mente, recuerdos mejor dicho y muy dolorosos)

O-OK pero es vergonzoso(colocándose el polo de "La madona de la mafia, inclínate o te mato"

**MIGUEL GOKUDERA**

Che… aun no terminas, mira que hacer esperar al undécimo, tu mujer Shimon

Hahi, mira (puchero) Miguelito san desu

(sonrojado)…ya te dije que dejaras de decirme así, el undécimo creerá cosas que no son , mujer

Pero si solo te digo lo que me gusta, y TÚ ME GUSTAS jeje

(RECONTRA ROJO) …..p-pero y-yo s-soy fiel al undécimo, su felicidad es mi prioridad, aunque t-tu me me g….

(Aun distraída)(pensamientos), tal vez fui demasiado lejos yo lo decía en forma de amistad, pero es tan lindo cuando se pone así…TAN TSUNDERE,kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**NAOKI YAMAMOTO**

JAJA tan pequeña

Hahi no soy pequeña desu, es que tú eres tan alto y tan parecido a Yamamoto san ….NAOKI CÁSATE CONMIGO DESU (jajaja)

(sonrojado) Q-Qué …..ah…(mirando a todos lados)

A-Acepto(cerrando los ojos y más sonrojado aún)

…..

¿Hahi?

_**ANGELACORUS:**_

_**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS JEJE DE LA UNDÉCIMA GENERACIÓN**_


	6. Chapter 6

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

***ESPECIAL 2***

**CLAUDINE HIBARI**

Ne Clauidine nee-san

Hm

Cómo te sientes nee-san

Hm

Entiendo…..Hm

**KARIN GOKUDERA**

YA TE LO DIJE , ES COMO MI HERMANO

Claro que no mujer estúpida, es más que claro que te gusta el undécimo

CLARO QUE NO, KARIN CHAN

El undécimo es mío, tu puedes quedarte con el idiota de mi hermano o con el estúpido de NAOKI

NO TE REFIERAS ASÍ DE ELLOS, SON MUY LINDOS Y LOS MEJORES AMIGOS QUE PODRÍA TENER….LOS QUIERO….(sin percatarse de su presencia por detrás)(y lo rojos que estaban ante su comentario)

ERES MI ENEMIGA JURADA SHIMON

¿Por qué a mí desu? Justo cuando quería llevarme bien con ella ya que es de mi misma edad

**NELLY DOKURO**

Juguemos Hime-san

¿A qué quieres jugar Nelly nee-chan?

Verdad o reto

AH-OK….

¿Entonces a quién elegirás Ieyatsu san o Alexis san?

…¿EHHHHHH?...


End file.
